


Inktumber - Short Story Prompts

by stsquiggy



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsquiggy/pseuds/stsquiggy
Summary: Short stories prompted by the Inktumber (Runescape Inktober version) subjects.Day 1 - Vampyre
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1 - Vampyre

The vampyre crept through the swamps, weeds and bobtails pushed aside. Its hunched body weaved through paths and trails known to the creatures of darkness. Coming to the weed’s boundary, it spotted its prey.

The person slumped on the ground, bodies of snails and small piles of dust in a loose circle around them. Their figure heaved, exhausted from the intense activity performed in the murk. They attempted to stand, propping themselves up on a staff but stumbled back down again. The vampyre twinged. It sensed the weakness, and knew it was its time to strike.

The monster surged out of the weeds, unnatural speed pushing it quicker than human reflexes could muster. It leapt some feet before its target, coming down at high speed teeth bared. The figure spun up into a standing position instantly, staff at the ready. It's long and silver, gleaming in the dull light of the swamp, with a sickle hanging on a chain.

An unearthly scream rocketed out of the clearing, unnatural and painful. Another pile of dust hit the ground.


	2. Day 2 - Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Inktumber - Cow

The calm, unassuming cow lazes around the field, munching away on grass and enjoying its day. It cares not for anything else, as a cow should be. A stranger enters its domain, wearing unfamiliar fabric. It doesn’t match up with the person who comes to milk the cow each day. It pulls something long and sharp from a pocket, and strides further into the field. The cow still eats, minding its business. A thwack echoes, and a strained bray rolls across. The cow looks up and sees one of its brethren fall to the ground. It sinks, leaving bones and its skin. The cow’s eyes widen, fear filling its mind. It only knows something isn’t right, and it needs to get away.

The cow makes for the gate, picking up speed. The stranger turns his head, noticing the sudden movement. He pivots and rockets towards the cow. The cow trembled mid run, its body shaking from fear. It didn’t know whether to stop or keep trying to escape. The stranger took his sharp object and brought it down on the cow. The cow yelled in alarm, and everything went black.

The cow came to consciousness but couldn’t see anything.

It tried to open its eyes, but couldn’t.

It tried to lift its head, its body, but couldn’t.

After struggling, it finally opened its eyes. It was in the field. The grass was waving beneath it, blowing in the breeze, its brethren walking around lazily munching on the vegetation. It looked around in surprise. It remembered something happened, but not exactly what. Thinking it was just a bad dream, it started eating grass again, oblivious to the world.


	3. Day 3 - Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Inktumber: Rune done in a limerick

In the ‘scape of Rune,

Not related to the dune.

But what about Al Kharid?

Said one vicious screed.

Oh, we found one at noon.


	4. Day 4 - Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktumber Prompt
> 
> Day 4 - Pet

♪ Oh how much is the kitty in the yard?

Brown, white, spotted ones too;

So many to choose from, there’s one for you! ♪

♪ How much is the kitty in West Ardougne?

We need them here too;

If you will, for yours 200 Death to you ♪

♪ That kitty in the slums

Catching rats, eliciting mews;

If you’re lucky, it’ll remember you ♪


	5. Day 5 - Clue Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Clue Scroll

There’s a story about a man who found a clue. Adventuring out in the wilds killing some monsters he discovered the rolled-up parchment in the pile of loot from the corpse. It didn’t seem to be difficult; first step was in Lumbridge in the forest. The forest was quiet, with the occasional goblin wandering around, a light breeze passing thru the trees. He found the spot, bit rough on the ground but clearly disturbed. He unearthed the spot, finding a small box. Opening it he found another scroll, and the original disintegrated. Unrolling the next spot looked to be in Draynor, nicely a short distance. Feeling confident he moved on, strolling thru the fields of Draynor, past the jail house. He found another spot, this one a bit rougher than the last. Uncovering the spot, he found another box, this one dirty with oddly colored spots. Feeling a bit uneasy, he opened the box and took out the scroll, the original disintegrating like before. Unrolling the scroll, it too had spots on it, and directed him closer to Edgeville.

Taking caution on the clue, he travelled up to Edgeville, arriving at the southern edge. The scroll mentioned it was nearby, and after a quick scan found the scroll box sticking out of the dirt. He carefully walked up to it, pulling it out slowly. Getting the box out fully, he realized it was stained red all down the half that was buried. Opening the box, he found another scroll, but this one was badly damaged and covered in spots. It was repeating letters over and over, making no sense.

A chill ran up his spine, as he heard “You are it” directly behind him. And the adventurer vanished.


End file.
